You've Been Marked
by xXxMusicNCookiesxXx
Summary: The boys are in a gang called Tales. They go after girls who seem innocent or difficult to get them to fall. Then, they break their hearts. But they go after a group later. The Magnolian Fairies. When each of them gets marked, what problems will ensue? Did the boys of Tales meet their match? Prologue 2: Connections. Main: LuGruvia (whatever flows I guess. Votes?) NaLi, GaLe, Lories
1. Prologue: Marked Prey

**I had some feels from fanfiction so I decided to write one.**

**This is going to include the following: Gruvia, GraLu, NaLi, LoRies, GaLe**

**Summary: The boys are in a gang called Tales. They go after girls who seem sweet and innocent or difficult. They go after girls who never experienced love, or go after girls who just would be hard to get them to fall. Then, they break their hearts. But they go after a group later. The Fairies of the school. When each of them gets marked, what problems will ensue?**

* * *

_**You've Been Marked**_

* * *

"I call the blonde one," the raven haired male spoke first.

"C'mon! She is the prettiest! You just want her because of that, huh?"

"Why don't you take the blue haired one? She will be the easiest to get and break."

"Because it would be a bore if it was to easy."

"Take her, frozen king. I take Lisanna."

"She seems to interest you a lot, flame brain. Be careful not to fall in love."

"Speak for yourself. While he is interested in her, you got the beautiful Heartfilia. If I must… I'll take Aries."

"Are you guys seriously leaving me with Levy?"

"Of course not! You can always try Erza or Mirajane!"

"Uh…I will go with Levy."

"Well, well, Magnolian Faries." A salmon haired boy grinned. "You just have been marked."

* * *

Lisanna opened her locker.

Lucy opened her locker.

Levy opened her locker.

Aries opened her locker.

* * *

Out came a piece of paper.

* * *

On the front, there was a smiling lizard on pink paper, messily doodled. On the back, there were messy scribbles that barely read out as "You've been **M****arked**, Lis-chan!"

Elegant letters in bolded black was written on a dark blue note card. There was a single word. **"Marked"**

It was blank on the front. When she turned it, she realized who the writing belonged to. "Consider yourself **Marked**, tiny."

A remarkably drawn lion was stalking it's pray. A ram. There was something scribbled above the ram. It looked as if it said "Deer prey. Or Ram prey. Lion's** Mark** is the worst."


	2. Prologue 2: Connections

**Prologue part 2: Connections**

**The real story starts in the next chapter. So far, who do you think is the main pairing?**

* * *

"Hi Lisanna!"

Lisanna turned in surprise, before smiling brightly at Natsu and waving.

"Natsu-san! How are you?"

"Ne, ne, Lisanna, when are you going to drop the –san?" Natsu asked, looking slightly down, as if embarrassed.

"When you stop being older than me," she chirped.

"Aw! Lisanna, we knew each other since we were little kids though! When I become your husband, will you still call me –san?"

Lisanna blushed as everyone turned to hear what else he had to say. This was way too easy. Fun, but easy.

"Well, if you become my husband, Natsu-san, I would have to call you Natsu-koi. But until then, keep it down, please. Everyone is looking at us strangely."

The salmon haired boy glanced around, purposely, and rubbed my head sheepishly.

"Well I guess it's embarrassing. Anyways, everyone is going to this party this Saturday night. We need to bring a friend though. Would you like to be my partner?"

Lisanna had a thoughtful look.

"Why don't you bring Ashley?" Lisanna asked carefully. "Weren't you dating her?"

"We broke up a while ago. Didn't you hear Lisanna? Or do you not pay attention to me? That makes me a little upset."

"Aw, c'mere, give Lisanna-chan a hug. Of course I pay attention to you. I wuv you." Lisanna cooed, hugging Natsu playfully. He wrapped his arms around her, and then lifted her up to the air, spinning her. She started laughing uncontrollably, as he witnessed some very jelly people.

"Y'know, you're really light," Natsu couldn't help but grin when he sat her down.

"And you are really short," she tapped his nose playfully. What she said is true. He is shorter than her by a few inches or so, and Lisanna was already pretty short as is.

We finally made it to the drama department, as we both talked a bit of nonsense.

"Bye, Lisanna!"

"Natsu, don't you have to be at the other side of the school?" she asked.

"But I wanted to walk you to class," Natsu grinned.

"You better run!" she warned, before walking into the stage room. But as soon as she walked into the stage room, the bell rang.

"Shoot!" Natsu sprinted off, laughing. Lisanna is an awkward hugger. She was a warm, awkward hugger.

* * *

"Aries! Are you okay?" I kneeled beside her as people just continued on.

"I'm fine, Leo-san. Sorry for causing you to worry."

She was small and frail, and her reaction matched her appearance of childishness. Tears formed in her eyes, as she did not allow it to fall, as I kissed her knee, then rubbing the kiss in with his fingers.

"Does it feel better now?"

All I could think about was how lucky Gray was to be able to Mark Lucy.

Aries didn't know how to reply, so she just nodded.

"Aries, I can't always protect you, you know," I sighed. "You got to stop the bullies yourself."

"I'm sorry," she looks down at her palms guiltily. All I do is put a finger under her chin and lift it up.

"It's okay. I'll be your prince charming and knight in shining armor for as long as you need me."

A silence was followed by loud laughter from the girl I was trying to comfort.

"Gomen, Leo-san. It's just that it sounds a lot like a pick up line." Aries gave a sweet apologetic smile.

I'll see you at baseball practice?"

* * *

Gajeel finally found the shorty in the library. Who knew the school had one?

"Hey, you there," Gajeel barked out. Levy snapped up from her book, as she glared at him.

"Keep it down; you don't want to get in trouble!" Levy whispered.

"Listen, I need your help."

"With what?" she rose a delicate eyebrow. Gajeel wanted to turn away. Was it too late to change to Mirajane?

"I need a tutor. You are in all my classes. Teach me."

"Why would I do that?" Levy turned back to her book. Gajeel slammed the book down, and got close to her face. Levy tried to lean as far back as her chair would let it, but she didn't get too far. Levy closed her eyes in fright as Gajeel inched towards her.

Gajeel sighed in disappointment, before stepping away from her.

"Please…I really need a tutor. Please, just help me."

This was a blow to his pride. All for this bookworm. Oh well, at least her expression will be priceless when she was done.

"What's in it for me?" Levy crossed her arms.

"I will do anything."

"Anything?" Levy repeated.

"Anything." Levy smiled brightly.

"Sure, but I will think of something for you to do later!"

* * *

Gray was looking for a certain blonde. When he found her, she was talking to his personal stalker. Gray smirked. This was going to be an eventful prey. He found himself walking towards the two beautiful women.

"Yo."

Both girls jumped up, as Lucy let out more of a high pitched squeal.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia bowed her head. "It's nice to see you, Gray-sama!

"Don't scare us like that!" Lucy yelled. Gray admits that it was a bit too loud for his taste, but her blushing face was adorable. He glanced at Juvia's face, as it was ten times redder. He wasn't as dense as Natsu. He could tell that Juvia liked him. He could easily break her heart. But that was too easy.

"I heard that you two were trying out for the musical," Gray put on a lazy grin.

Juvia immediately had hearts in her eyes, before thinking 'LOVE RIVAL!' while glancing at Lucy. Gray had to hold in a chuckle.

"I can't wait!" Lucy exclaimed happily, "It's the first time this school has asked for a collaboration between the choir and drama class! I always liked acting, but singing is my first passion. Now I get to do both!" Lucy's eyes shone as she talked about her classes. She looked even more beautiful. How excited Gray was getting to break her heart was about the same excitement a monkey would feel if he was going to be served at a banana buffet.

"Juvia is inspired to finally work with Lisanna-san and Gray-sama," Juvia smiled brightly. "And Juvia knows that Lisanna will be happy if Natsu was able to get a part. Does Gray-sama think he can help Lisanna-san?"

"I think that flame brain is auditioning anyways. Hopefully baseball practice won't get in the way."

"Well, don't you have to go? You are a drama student, so half your grade will be you going or helping out with props and staging."

"Guess so. I don't know what part I want to try out for though. Gotta go, don't want to be late for class."

He left them standing there, as they just went on, talking excitedly about the parts that they wanted.

* * *

**This is just to show you more plot stuffy stuff stuff. Any of my followers realized that I know have a cover? I spent so long on it, but you can't even maximize it D: Oh well, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews? Who do you think has been the main pairing just based on the first chapter. And what play/musical/production should the cast of Fairy Tail do? Shakespeare? Or maybe a Princess play? Tell me any ideas you have :)**


End file.
